Convivencia Común
by Mattts
Summary: AU situado en la vida universitaria. Peridot comienza a tener un interés profundo por su compañera de clase. (Lapidot)
1. Chapter 1

**Editado:** N/A Hice algunas modificaciones menores (no es necesario volver a leer, la esencia sigue siendo la misma). Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y leído esta historia.

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Convivencia Común**

– ¡Peridot, Amatista! –la voz de Perla resonó en la habitación. –No quiero llegar tarde de nuevo–. Repitió exasperada mientras movía el cuerpo inconsciente de Amatista en un intento para despertarla.

Tanto Peridot como Amatista se encontraban en un profundo sueño lo cual era algo compresible después de encontrarse jugando videojuegos toda la noche. Amatista se encontraba durmiendo en la cabecera de la cama de forma horizontal, con todas las cobijas y sabanas enredas mientras Peridot, por su parte, dormía de manera vertical al pie de la cama, ambos brazos colgaban inertes.

No tenían idea de cuando se habían quedado dormidas, sin embargo, levantarse sonaba como demasiado trabajo, podían escuchar la televisión todavía encendida, pero realmente no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

–Tenemos clase en media hora– Perla insistió una vez antes gruñir y retirarse de la habitación azotando la puerta a su salida.

Peridot elevó la mirada desconcertada pero entrecerró los ojos casi instantáneamente debido a la iluminación de la habitación, intensos rayos de sol entraban a través de la ventana situada en el lado contrario a la puerta. Mientras tanto Amatista se levantó con dificultad y caminó tambaleante, tropezando a su paso con los muebles y los diversos objetos que se encontraban en el piso, los cuales pasaron a ser todo tipo de ropa, cuadernos, libros, envolturas vacías de Chaaaaps, algunas cajas de pizza, botellas de refresco, incluso latas de cerveza y comida a medio terminar.

–Voy a ducharme… si quieres puedes hacerme compañía–, bromeó sonriendo antes de entrar a la habitación continua. Peridot no parecía tener la mínima intensión de moverse.

No fue hasta que la chica rubia escuchó el sonido del agua caer que decidió levantarse. Miro a su alrededor con cansancio tratando de identificar sus diversas posesiones entre el desastre de la habitación. Una sudadera verde con un alíen en el centro se encontraba siendo aplastada por la silla del escritorio, casi pisó sus gafas y pateó su mando de Dolphin antes de llegar a ella.

–No iré a clase, nos vemos después– expresó antes de marcharse, una vez puso todas sus pertenecías en su mochila.

–Está bien –, le contestó Amatista.

Peridot aun somnolienta salió de la fraternidad en dirección a su apartamento, situado por suerte a tan solo dos calles de distancia. La fraternidad en cuestión era conocida como "The Crystal Gems" la segunda más grande en todo el campus, contaba con numerosos miembros y una gran casa, sin embargo, solo Rose, Garnet, Amatista, Perla y Steven (un bebé de pocos meses de edad) residían permanentemente ahí.

Peridot abrió la puerta de su departamento después de varios intentos fallidos, arrojó su mochila y se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano volviendo a dormir con rapidez. Su apartamento no era muy grande, sin embargo, tenía más que lo necesario, la cocina contaba con refrigerador, microondas, varios anaqueles, un fregadero y una barra tipo americana con tres sillas a juego. La sala por su parte tenía una amplia pantalla, una consola de videojuegos, un par sofás de dos plazas cada uno y en el centro una mesa de vidrio.

Las paredes de tonalidad verde claro contaban con varios posters en su mayoría de Camp Pining Hearts mientras que otros tantos eran de cantantes populares como Mike Krol y Marceline Abadeer.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Peridot se recargó en la mesa usando sus brazos como almohada, trataba de conseguir la mayor cantidad de sueño posible, a pesar de haber dormido una hora más aún se encontraba considerablemente cansada. Mientras esperaba la llegada de la profesora pudo sentir como alguien tomo asiento a su lado. Peridot decidió quedarse como estaba, lo más probable es que fuera una de las chicas del equipo de beisbol con quienes compartía clase, Leggy solía frecuentemente pedirle la tarea a último momento. En toda su vida nunca había conocido a nadie más distraída que ella.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a extrañarse, siempre podría haberse equivocado y el asiento a su lado podía estar vacío como se había encontrado las dos semanas anteriores, pero al levantar la vista se encontró con una chica, específicamente Lapis Lázuli. Durante los dos años que llevaba en la Universidad solo habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras ocasionales a pesar de haber compartido varias clases.

Actualmente parecía ser su compañera de laboratorio, Peridot se comprometió a revisar las listas más adelante para estar completamente segura. Realmente no le había importado la ausencia compañero durante las primeras semanas aunque la clase fuera en parejas, sin embargo algo dentro de ella sentía una profunda curiosidad por la chica a su lado. Lapis tenía una mirada distante, aunque Peridot era incapaz de ver claramente su cara debido a la posición en la que se encontraban, intentó observarla de soslayo varias veces antes de la entrada de la profesora la cual puso fin a sus pensamientos.

Una vez finalizada la clase la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban adormecidos, el hastió de todos era bastante notorio. Peridot comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias apresuradamente deseando salir del salón lo más pronto posible, también intentaba pensar como pasaría el resto de la tarde ya que apenas pasaba de mediodía.

– ¿Eres Peridot cierto? – Preguntó Lapis, su voz sonaba un poco baja.

La chica de gafas solo asintió enseguida mientras pensaba en lo frágil que parecía la chica frente a ella.

–Me preguntaba si podías dejarme tu cuaderno, te lo devolveré en cuando te vea–. Frecuentemente solían encontrarse entre los pasillos aunque no se hablaran, sin mencionar que vivían en la misma calle.

–Claro–, le respondió amablemente Peridot, mientras le extendía su libreta de apuntes.

–Gracias, – le agradeció al sujetarlo entre sus manos.

Peridot estaba a punto de decir algo más, sin embargo llego Amatista gritando como de costumbre.

–Vamos Peri, Garnet nos está esperando en la cafetería, es día de bufet–, Dijo mientras sujetaba su brazo y la arrastraba fuera del salón de clases sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

La cafetería era una zona inmensa, se encontraba dividida en dos partes: exterior e interior. La interior contaba con una gran isla en donde se vendían los alimentos, existían 6 tipos diferentes de menú para elegir, sin embargo, los días viernes como hoy había bufet. La zona exterior contaba con numerosas mesas de picnic blancas de metal con una sombrilla en la parte central.

Ambas chicas se unieron a Garnet en la mesa que ocupaban por lo general; se encontraba en la parte interior cerca de los ventanales desde los cuales se podía ver una pequeña zona boscosa. La más grande del grupo se encontraba comiendo, en su mayoría fruta, ya que todavía tenía entrenamiento y clases por la tarde.

Amatista se sirvió tres platos de todo el tipo de comida que pudo encontrar, cualquiera que la viera se preguntaría como podía soportar la mezcla tan diferente de sabores. Peridot por su parte solo tenía un plato convencional, carne, puré de papas y verduras al vapor.

Después de saludarse el trio de chicas comenzó a platicar de manera usual.

–Por cierto, donde esta Perla y Rose–, preguntó Peridot mirando al rededor, por lo general los viernes solían comer todas juntas ya que tenían tiempo libre a misma hora.

–Perla se ofreció a cuidar a Steven–, respondió la más pequeña del grupo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Rose y Greg fueron a un concierto fuera de la ciudad–, comentó Garnet, –estarán fuera todo el fin de semana.

–Podremos jugar a todo volumen Peri, – Agregó Amatista con una sonrisa antes de pasar su brazo por los hombros de Peridot acercándola a ella con brusquedad. Como Rose no estaba en casa sabía que podía desobedecer las reglas, por otro lado pasarían un buen rato molestando a Perla a causa de ello.

–Lo siento no puedo, el sábado tengo trabajo y el domingo comienza mi curso de robótica avanzada, además necesito ayuda de Perla, no entiendo nada de mi clase de Procesos Industriales–, respondió Peridot mientras acomodaba su silla que se había movido debido al impulso de Amatista.

–Eres demasiado nerd Peridot–, resopló Amatista cruzando los brazos. –Esa clase es en parejas, deja que la otra chica con la que estabas platicando se encargue.

–Hoy es el primer día que asiste a clases.

– ¿Lapis cierto?, la chica deprimente de cabello azul.

–Ella está en natación junto con Stevonnie y conmigo,- Dijo Garnet, – Ahora que lo mencionas no se presentó hasta ayer, a pesar de que las prácticas comenzaron desde la semana pasada–.

–Ella también suele ver a Jasper mientras entrena –, desestimó Amatista.

¿Jaspe? – Repitió Peridot.

–Por lo que se llevan saliendo cerca de un año–, agregó Garnet.

–Demasiado tarde Peri, – bromeo Amatista – Lapis ya está tomada, suerte para la próxima. –

–Que graciosa Amatista–, Peridot puso los ojos antes de continuar comiendo, solo era simple curiosidad por su compañera de laboratorio, eso era todo ¿verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus comentarios.

 **Capítulo 2**

Peridot hojeo su revista con aburrimiento por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos tratando de encontrar algo de su interés, sin embargo, nada llamó su atención en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera el artículo por el cual la había adquirido.

–Vaya, hoy llegó bastante temprano–, anunció la voz de Centi desde atrás del mostrador.

– ¿Hmph? – Peridot la miro desconcertada mientras dejaba a un lado su revista como el pedazo de basura que pensaba que era.

Centi sólo le dio una media sonrisa antes de apuntar a la fachada de la tienda, afuera Amatista se encontraba recargada contra una ventana esperando, además de su ropa usual vestía una chamarra negra, sus manos se encontraban ocultas en su bolsillos.

– ¿Sabes?, No puedo creer que aún no sean pareja –, manifestó con cierto tono lúdico.

– ¿¡Eh!? De que hablas ella y yo no vamos en ese sentido –, aclaró la chica rubia con rapidez.

– ¡Vamos Peridot es bastante obvio! Viene por ti al trabajo por lo menos una vez a la semana, te llama por lindos apodos e incluso suele traer obsequios con frecuencia. No entiendo tu negación.

–Estas sobre analizando las cosas–, desestimó Peridot.

–Yo sé que tengo razón–. Dijo Centi encogiéndose de hombros. – Así que te hare un favor y cerrare la tienda, anda y ve a tu "no cita". Te lo debo por cubrirme la semana pasada –, agregó con una amplia sonrisa la cual le valió una mirada molesta.

Peridot lanzó un suspiro cansado y negó con la cabeza antes de ir al cuarto de empleados a cambiarse la camisa del trabajo y ponerse su favorita sudadera verde. Hoy había sido un día particularmente lento en la tienda de discos, sólo habían tenido un par de clientes, por lo tanto supuso que no habría ningún problema si dejaba a Centi sola la última media hora antes del cierre, además ella era quien se encontraba cubriendo la caja esa noche. Definitivamente no iba a desaprovechar el poder salir temprano.

Centi era una chica alta de piel morena, grandes ojos de color oliva y cabello blanco con una tonalidad de verde muy tenue. Ella era la gerente de la tienda y trabajaba toda la semana Peridot por su parte solo lo hacía tres días.

–Nos vemos el martes, gracias por cubrirme–, se despidió Peridot antes de salir. Era más probable encontrarse en la tienda ya que muy pocas veces se veían en el campus, los edificios donde tomaban clases estaban literalmente en los extremos opuestos.

–Hey Dot, saliste temprano–, la saludo Amatista nada más verla.

–Sí, Centi me cubre. ¿Quieres ir a jugar videojuegos?

–Estaba pensando en que podríamos ver una película –, dijo Amatista sacando unos boletos de su chamarra. – Ya que saliste temprano que te parece ir por pizza antes, aún tenemos tiempo.

–Sólo si me dejas elegir los ingredientes–, bromeó la chica de lentes, por lo general Amatista tendía a pedir todo tipo de componentes exóticos sin ni siquiera asegurarse si iban bien juntos.

–Eso suena genial, por cierto tome el auto de Garnet–, alardeó girando las llaves en su dedo.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

–Perrocoptero, ¿en serio?–, preguntó incrédula Peridot mientras miraba la primera escena de la película.

–No paraban de anunciarla en televisión–, Amatista se encogió de hombros antes de seguir comiendo nachos con palomitas. Peridot la observó sorprendida no podía creer esa excusa, además de que continuara comiendo aún más después de casi acabarse la mayor parte de la pizza.

La rubia sólo suspiro, ese tipo de comportamiento era bastante normal en la chica a su lado quien tendía a ser impulsiva a un nivel preocupante. Comprobó alrededor del cine, estaba casi vacío, lo cual era de esperarse ya que era la última función del sábado en la noche, bebió un poco de su jugo de manzana antes de acomodarse en su butaca.

La película por alguna extraña razón le estaba pareciendo interesante a pesar del poco sentido que le encontraba, Peridot comenzó a preguntarse si pasar tanto tiempo con Amatista estaba afectando sus gustos. La chica rubia le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su acompañante mientras recordaba lo dicho más temprano esa noche por Centi, sin embargo le resultaba de lo más incierto, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntas Peridot considero que Amatista ya debería haber dicho algo en caso de ser así, quizás simplemente le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, después de todo Amatista era su amiga, compañera de gaming y la persona quien que la había forzado a salir de su burbuja.

Amatista se giró repentinamente al sentir una mirada fija sobre ella, Peridot rápidamente intento disimular tomando un trago de su jugo, pero no funcionó, la chica menor se rió en voz baja por lo adorable que parecía antes de sujetar el brazo de Peridot y recargarse en su hombro mientras observaban la película en silencio. Peridot sintió el peso de Amatista en su contra, sin embargo, no le tomó importancia, era algo que solía hacer con frecuencia, probablemente estaba sobre analizando las cosas se dijo mientras volvía su atención a la película, Amatista definitivamente no pensaba en ella de esa manera.

Amatista entró lo más silenciosamente que pudo a la casa de la fraternidad, paso por la inmensa sala de estar en dirección a las escaleras, sin embargo antes de que pudiera subir una mano sujeto su hombro.

–Llegas tarde, – Dijo Garnet quien se encontraba cargando un pequeño Steven aparentemente dormido.

–No es para tanto, apenas es pasada medianoche–, intentó justificarse.

–Perla estaba preocupada por ti.

–Ella se preocupa demasiado por todo. _"Al igual que tú"_ – pensó.

–Deberías tener un poco de consideración, por lo menos contesta tu celular.

–Estaba ocupada –, mintió Amatista antes de subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. La verdadera razón tenía que ver con el hecho de que se encontraba muy cómoda en el hombro de Peridot como para moverse, para suerte su celular se encontraba en vibrador.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Perla y Peridot salieron de su clase de robótica en dirección a su apartamento, ambas se encontraban bastantes satisfechas con su primera clase, incluso platicaron todo el camino del prototipo que planeaban realizar al final del curso.

Al llegar al apartamento pudieron distinguir sonidos de disparos a todo volumen provenientes de la habitación de la chica rubia.

–Parece que Amatista ya está aquí –, comentó Peridot casualmente antes de establecer en la sala sus cosas para comenzar a estudiar. Era de conocimiento común que Amatista no tenía ningún problema en entrar a su casa aunque ella no se encontrará, sin embargo, Peridot había optado por darle unas llaves debido a que las primeras veces había entrado por la ventana, lo cual no sería tan preocupante si no viviera en el segundo piso.

– ¿¡Hey nerds ya terminaron!?– Preguntó Amatista saliendo de la habitación casi dos horas después. Caminó directamente hacía el refrigerador y sacó dos latas de cerveza

–Amatista es muy temprano para beber–, le reclamó Perla al ver como abría la lata y bebía más de la mitad de su contenido de un solo trago. La chica más pequeña solo rodo los ojos.

–No era consciente de que bebías –, dijo Perla esta vez dirigiéndose a Peridot, sabía que hablar con Amatista solo sería un caso perdido. Peridot sólo se encogió de hombros, ciertamente desde que había conocido a Amatista su consumo de alcohol aumento de manera considerable, debido a que pasaba tanto tiempo con ella tener cerveza en su departamento era algo inevitable, sin embargo nunca bebían más de dos latas cada una.

–Sabes, a veces quisiera llevarme como lo hacen ustedes dos–, musitó Perla mientras veía a Amatista regresar a la habitación de Peridot, – para ella solo soy una molestia…

–Si van a comenzar con sus cosas de nerd tal vez debería traer a Zafiro y Ruby, hace tiempo que el equipo pequeñín no sale a sembrar el caos –, bromeó Amatista desde el otro lado de la puerta, había escuchado a Perla y ciertamente no quería molestarse con ella y sus reclamos justo ahora, además estarían involucrando innecesariamente a Peridot.

–Es fin de semana, probablemente estén en una cita–, agregó Peridot.

Ruby y Zafiro eran prácticamente sus vecinas, vivían en los departamentos contiguos, más grandes por dos habitaciones, ambas compartían el apartamento de Zafiro el cual era financiado por sus padres los cuales eran estrictos y conservadores, ambos pensaban que Ruby era sólo su amiga y roomie de su hija. Ambas ocultaban su relación para evitar tener problemas con ellos. Los departamentos por su parte eran propiedad de la escuela, daba subsidio a los alumnos y los costos eran muy accesibles Por ello la mayoría solo tenía trabajos parciales o vivía de las diversas becas existentes como Ruby quien subsistía de su beca deportiva.

–Además hemos terminado, continuaremos la siguiente sema…

– ¡Bien Peridot es hora de jugar!–, interrumpió Amatista desde la habitación, – ¡Estoy a punto de patear tu trasero en Lonely Blade!

–No quieres quedarte, ordenaremos pizza, – preguntó Peridot a la chica de cabello melocotón ignorando los gritos de la chica más pequeña.

Perla miró la puerta de la habitación de Peridot antes de negar con la cabeza.

–Diviértanse ustedes.

– ¡Peridot vamos ya seleccione por ti! – gritó Amatista de nuevo.

–Perla espera –, intentó persuadirla sin embargo la mujer pálida salió apresuradamente.

Peridot se quedó mirando la puerta sin saber qué hacer, se sentía realmente mal por cómo se llevaban ambas chicas a veces, incluso llegaba a experimentar incomodidad durante sus enfrentamientos más fuertes.

–Peri ya perdiste el primer round.

– ¡Eso es injusto! –grito antes de correr a la habitación definitivamente no la estaba venciendo en uno de sus juegos favoritos, ya intentaría razonar con ella más tarde.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Peridot caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de la universidad, de nuevo iba tarde a clase. Giro a la izquierda, sólo un pasillo y llegaría a su destino, sin embargo, una peculiar pareja llamo su atención, caminando a unos metros de ella se encontraba Jaspe sujetando de manera posesiva la cintura de Lapis. Ambas eran totalmente lo contrario, Jaspe era bastante alta de cuerpo robusto y músculos bien definidos, vestía con un short de mezclilla y una blusa de color negro la cual dejaba al descubierto sus tatuajes los cuales eran una serie de patrones color naranja por sus brazos, mientras tanto su novia era considerablemente más baja y de cuerpo esbelto, cabello azul teñido y un todo de piel más oscuro.

–Jaspe, voy a llegar aún más tarde –, protestó Lázuli al percatarse que su novia se detenía.

–Es tu maldita culpa por hacer un drama por todo–, Jaspe contestó quitando la mochila de Lapis de su hombro para arrojársela segundos después.

–A veces es imposible tratar contigo – se quejó Lázuli mientras continuaba caminando.

– ¿A dónde mierda vas?, te estoy hablando– La enorme mano de Jaspe sujetó el brazo Lapis causando que se detuviera.

–Me lastimas–, musitó en voz baja mientras miraba sus pies. Peridot se quedó sorprendida ya que toda la actitud defensiva, incluso agresiva de Lázuli fue dejada a un lado con esa acción, cerro sus puños de manera inocente, molesta en la manera en como Jaspe estaba tratando a Lapis.

–No entiendo por qué tienes que quejarte de todo, quiero que estemos bien pero lo haces muy difícil –Jaspe frotó su mano libre por su cara–. Espero verte en mi entrenamiento de la tarde–. La mujer más alta disminuyó la fuerza de su agarré y paso a sujetar el antebrazo de Lázuli. Una notable mancha roja se mantuvo donde Jaspe sostenía con anterioridad a su novia.

–No puedo…

–Quiero verte ahí, – Jaspe reiteró mientras arrinconaba a su novia contra la pared. Esta vez su mano se situó en la mejilla de Lapis, trato de besarla pero Lapis se giró ofreciendo la mejilla.

Jaspe solo gruño con molestia antes de empujar a su novia con fuerza, la espalda de Lapis impacto contra la pared.

– Sabes qué, no me importa–, agregó antes de marcharse, sin embargo una notable expresión de molestia adornaba sus características.

Peridot reaccionó hasta que observó a Jaspe caminando con imponencia hacia el otro lado del pasillo donde se encontraba ella. Una vez Jaspe paso a su lado ambas intercambiaron miradas por algunos segundos, Peridot se sintió diminuta a la vez que su molestia se hacía mayor, no entendía cómo alguien podía tratar de esa manera a su novia, estuvo a punto de decir un comentario ingenioso sobre su brutalidad pero se contuvo. Ciertamente se sentía un poco mal por observar su discusión a escondidas pero eso no justificaba su actitud de mierda. Peridot suspiro mientras sacudía esos pensamientos de su cabeza antes de continuar su camino, se le había olvidado que iba tarde a clase…


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a todas las personas quienes han dejado su comentario. :D

 **Capítulo 3**

Era una tarde agradable en el centro de la ciudad, todo parecía extrañamente en calma, incluso la avenida principal estaba casi desprovista de automóviles, un hecho bastante anormal los domingos. Peridot se encontraba pacientemente sentada en uno de los bancos situados fuera de una tienda conveniencia jugando una novela gráfica que había descargado recientemente.

–Siento la tardanza – expresó una voz familiar.

–No hay problema –dijo Peridot sin quitar la mirada de su tablet, estaba más que consiente que la persona quien ahora recuperaba su aliento a su lado siempre llegaba tarde.

Una vez que su acompañante volvió a respirar con normalidad ambas comenzaron a andar por las calles, caminaron cerca de dos cuadras antes de detenerse en una cafetería moderna bastante popular entre un selecto grupo de la Universidad.

–No voy a entrar ahí– declaró Peridot cruzando los brazos y mirando a través de la ventana, no era especialmente adepta a un buen número de personas quienes se encontraban en la cafetería.

–Es mi cafetería favorita, además los aperitivos y postres son deliciosos, ¿te gustan las cosas dulces cierto? – Centi argumentó.

–Preferiría comer en un lugar con menos hostilidad.

–Tienes que dejar las cosas en el pasado, a nadie le parece importar además vienes conmigo, yo te protejo– bromeó Centi colocando su mano en el hombro de Peridot mientras la guiaba a la entrada, era consciente de que la pequeña rubia hace algún tiempo había tenido un fuerte enfrentamiento con una de las consejeras de la escuela, quien además fue la fundadora de la fraternidad "Homeworld" durante sus años como estudiante. La cafetería en cuestión era casi únicamente frecuentada por los miembros de la fraternidad, tal como lo era Centi.

La chica más pequeña trato de pasar desapercibida mientras llegaban a una mesa vacía, Centi rodo los ojos al darse cuenta que la peculiar forma de caminar de su amiga estaba llamando la atención. Ambas tomaron asiento en un rincón cerca de la barra en donde dispensaban el café. Las mesas eran circulares de manera oscura y lo suficientemente grandes para cuatro personas, en su centro un pequeño recipiente de cristal contenía confites de diversos colores.

Peridot observó a Centi pacientemente mientras esperaba que hiciera algún movimiento, Centi por su parte parecía muy interesada buscando alguien que tomará sus órdenes. La chica morena pareció reconocer a alguien debido a que comenzó a agitar su mano, Peridot miró en aquella dirección solo para encontrarse con una conocida compañera de cabello azul limpiando una mesa algunos metros a distancia.

La chica rápidamente notó el movimiento casi desesperado de Centi ya que se dirigió a ella sólo unos instantes después.

–No sabía que trabajabas aquí – la saludó Centi con una sonrisa.

Lapis sólo se encogió de hombros desestimando sus palabras.

–Es bueno verte Centi, a ti también Peridot, en un momento les traigo el menú – anunció dando una mirada de soslayo a la chica rubia que parecía expectante.

–No es necesario, tomare un café rebentat y para ella un latte con caramelo, ambos grandes. Y una charola de petit four dulces, disculpa mi mala pronunciación – enunció Centi esbozando una sonrisa cálida a Lapis.

–En un momento– contestó Lapis regresando el gesto antes de marchase

–No sabía que la conocías – susurró la chica más pequeña apuntando en la dirección donde hace algunos segundos se encontraba cierta chica de intensos ojos azules.

–Cualquier persona capaz de aguantar a Jaspe por casi un año merece mi reconocimiento– bromeó riendo en voz baja –sólo juego, no me mires así– agregó al notar la intensa mirada de molestia que estaba recibiendo, ciertamente bromear con Peridot a veces era muy difícil. –Antes de que se mudara su habitación quedaba justo a un lado de la mía en la fraternidad, ahí nos conocimos aunque debo admitir que antes era más sociable, además tenía entendido que trabajaba como camarera en un bar por las noches.

–Quizá tiene varios empleos.

–No lo sé, ahora que lo pienso es la cuarta vez que la veo trabajar en un lugar diferente, también es posible que jamás la haya visto antes, ella no es del tipo de venir a saludar y yo soy algo distraída.

–No lo creo, tiene incluso uno de esos distintivos botones que le dan al personal nuevo. –Señaló Peridot.

–Vaya que eres observadora Dorito– comentó Centi en tono lúdico.

–Jodete, deja en paz mi cabello– se quejó cruzando los brazos y entrecerrando los ojos. Tardaba cerca de veinte minutos en la mañana para que su cabello quedara en la forma en la que le gustaba.

La morena río a causa de su tonta expresión, estaba a punto de replicar pero Lapis dejó ambas órdenes en la mesa.

–Hey Lázuli, sólo tienes que agregar lo restante y llevarlo impreso. – dijo Peridot extendiendo una USB en forma de alíen.

–Seguro, –, Lapis asintió mientras aceptaba la memoria para después marcharse.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó curiosa la chica rubia refiriéndose a la orden se su acompañante; olvidando al parecer su incordio anterior, el café se encontraba en un vaso de vidrio, tenía dos secciones una de color naranja y otra café

–Anda toma un poco– Centi le ofreció su vaso.

Peridot se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo.

–Esto sabe agrió y amargo– declaró Peridot mientras hacía una mueca y sacaba la lengua tratando se deshacerse del fuerte sabor.

–Es por qué tiene alcohol– se rió Centi disfrutando de molestar a la pequeña rubia.

Después de eso Centi pareció recordar la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraban reunidas, sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a indicar a su compañera en que partes tenía problemas, la física definitivamente estaba lejos de ser su materia favorita.

Una popular canción resonó sacando a ambas chicas de concentración, Centi buscó su celular en sus bolsillos hasta que finalmente recordó que se encontraba en su mochila. Tras sostener una breve conversación colgó.

–Lo siento, tengo una emergencia me tengo que ir.

–Vaya termino para referirte a una fiesta– declaró Peridot levantando la ceja.

–Je… bueno solo se vive una vez, la física puede esperar además creo haberte entendido– argumentó mientras dejaba un billete en la mesa. –Yo invitó gracias por tu tiempo, nos vemos luego.

Peridot agitó la mano como despedida, Centi tomó el último trago de su café y comió uno de los pastelillos de la charola antes de apresurarse a la salida. Peridot miro a su alrededor antes de decidir quedarse otro rato; nadie parecía tener algún problema con ella, sacó su laptop y comenzó a revisar uno de sus foros favoritos sobre CPH, durante toda su instancia trato de mantener la calma ya que por lo general tendía a emocionarse demasiado y era consciente de que algunas personas podrían considerar su comportamiento algo extraño. Durante todo el tiempo restante que permaneció en la cafetería su mirada se desvió con frecuencia y de manera inconscientemente a la chica de cabello azul.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Peridot salió de su establecimiento favorito sujetando una bolsa plástica lisa con el logo de su tienda predilecta de videojuegos, necesitaba dormir con urgencia antes de desmayarse en la calle, esta vez la razón de su desvelo era un fan comic de PercyxPierre que había salido la tarde anterior, fue un perfecto drama de diversos líos amoroso que simplemente tenía que terminar esa misma noche (o madrugada), estaba segura que lo volvería a leerlo tan pronto como tuviera tiempo, caminaba en dirección a la parada del autobús con el objetivo de regresar al campus, por lo general Garnet se ofrecía a darle un paseo pero últimamente debido a las próximas competencias se encontraba practicando horas extras. A pesar de su emoción por su nuevo juego y su notable cansancio el asiento vacío a su lado en las últimas clases seguía colándose en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué se ausenta tanto?

Vagó por las estrechas calles buscando alejarse del bullicio de las avenidas principales que tanto le molestaba hasta que sin darse cuenta se encontró a sí misma en un cruce por el cual había pasado no hace ni una semana. Trato de ignorar la curiosidad que poco a poco invadía su mente mientras intentaba seguir su camino, es decir, no tenía ninguna razón real para ir. A pesar de sus pensamientos se encontró caminando en la dirección contraria a la parada del autobús.

Observó en el interior de la cafetería, esta vez se encontraba más vacía pero la gente parecía estar teniendo un buen tiempo, incluso los empleados platicaban cerca del mostrador bastante animados probablemente aprovechando la falta de trabajo, se quedó algunos minutos pero no fue capaz de ver a la persona que estaba buscando. Negó con la cabeza antes de retirarse mientras cuestionaba su comportamiento y sus pensamientos detrás de ello.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Por tercera vez en esa semana se encontró observando a través del cristal en el interior de la cafetería, comenzaba a sentirse como una acosadora. Paso su mano por el cabello de manera inconsciente mientras una profunda sensación incomodidad la invadía, una parte de ella trataba de insistir en que sólo era un pequeño desvió sin importancia, necesitaba esa tarjeta de puntos para comprar un DLC, hubiera sido bastante creíble si tan sólo el juego no estuviera nuevo y aún en la caja. Quizá sólo debería entrar y comprar algo consideró, de esta manera podría ver el interior completamente.

–Vaya, Peridot ¿qué haces por aquí?

La chica rubia saltó en su lugar conmocionada por la repentina llamada.

–Sólo mirando– se apresuró a contestar mientras miraba a la dueña de la voz, se preguntó qué tan distraída se encontraba para que Stevonnie se estacionara casi a su lado sin que fuera capaz de notarlo.

–Es una buena cafetería, las donas son deliciosas– Dijo Stevonnie retirándose el casco de motocicleta.

– ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?– preguntó dubitativa ya que ambas pertenecían a la misma fraternidad.

–Sólo vine por una amiga que vendrá conmigo a una carrera. Oye, ¿no te gustaría ser mi copiloto alguna vez?

–No lo creo, demasiada adrenalina.

–Es una lástima– la chica más alta se encogió de hombros. Era de conocimiento común que Stevonnie solía asistir a carreras ilegales de autos, frecuentemente invitaba a sus amigos la única condición era que cada quien estaba por su cuenta si la policía se aparecía y ellos no estaban en el auto.

– ¿No tienes practica de natación hoy?– Preguntó, de repente se sentía muy estúpida, Lázuli probablemente no se encontraba en el trabajo debido a los entrenamientos.

–Sí, me salté la práctica hoy, necesitaba un descanso, no le digas a Garnet– susurró la última parte juguetonamente.

–Estas en el equipo con Lázuli ¿cierto?

Antes de que Stevonnie pudiera contestar una chica de tez morena y negro cabello corto salió de la cafetería y se aproximó a ella dándole un pequeño movimiento de mano como saludo.

–Así es sí refieres a la chica de cabello azul, es bastante buena, aunque últimamente rara vez la he visto, ha estado faltando mucho desde que se rompió el brazo. Parece que mi copiloto de hoy esta lista, nos vemos después Dot. Por cierto, lindas gafas negras Jenny.

Ambas abordaron la moto, Stevonnie desamarró un casco extra situado en el manillar y se lo extendió a su acompañante antes de encender la motocicleta.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

" _Parecen llevarse mejor"_ Pensó Peridot mientras observaba a Perla y Amatista, quienes parecían estar disfrutando de su plática. El trio se encontraba en la sala de estar de la fraternidad cenando hamburguesas caseras preparadas por Rose, por lo general la mujer mayor cocinaba para todos los que vivían en la casa cada que terminaba el periodo de exámenes. Era una de las pocas veces que Amatista y Perla parecían llevarse bastante bien.

–Definitivamente tienes que jugar con nosotras Dot, incluso podríamos crear nuevos personajes– Insistió Amatista antes de comer el pedazo de hamburguesa restante en su plato.

La chica rubia solo asintió debido a que se había perdido gran parte de la conversación en torno a sus pensamientos.

–Por cierto, el próximo domingo vendrá Vidalia a pasar el rato. – Indicó Amatista antes de morder la hamburguesa que sostenía Perla en sus manos, ella sólo negó con la cabeza pero la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

–No tengo problema en unirme– declaró Peridot después de ver como Amatista robaba ahora su lata de refresco.

–Ustedes que dicen– preguntó a las dos chicas restantes de la habitación. Peridot giró la vista rápidamente, había olvidado totalmente que se encontraban ahí.

– ¿Eh? – Ruby miró desconcertada a su alrededor.

–Sí, nos uniremos después de su partido de beisbol –, agregó Zafiro, estaba sonriendo debido a la manera en como parecía desaparecer todo alrededor para Ruby cuando se encontraban juntas.

El fin de semana pasó sin mayor problema, lo que parecía una noche cualquiera de películas terminó siendo una pequeña reunión entre casi todos los integrantes que residían en la casa y algunos invitados, Greg se unió después con pizza.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Peridot se sorprendió en cuanto entró al salón de clases, Lapis se encontraba ya en su asiento, vestía una sudadera gris que le quedaba algo grande y unos pantalones cortos color negro que cubrían la mitad de sus muslos. Su codo se apoyaba sobre la mesa y tenía sus nudillos en su mejilla, parecía bastante indiferente.

–Hey– saludó Peridot en voz baja antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

Lazuli no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Peridot se quedó expectante esperando una respuesta, por lo general en las pocas clases que habían compartido juntas Lázuli le devolvía el saludo e incluso ofrecía algún tipo de conversación.

– ¿Todo bien?, no te vi la clase anterior –comentó casualmente inclinando su cuerpo hacía delante.

–Lo sé– le respondió lacónicamente sin molestarse a mirarla.

La chica con pecas se froto la parte posterior del cuello confundida, una extraña sensación de incertidumbre se hizo presente. Segundos después entró la profesora, repartió las pruebas antes de excusarse y salir del laboratorio.

Peridot giro la vista a la chica de ojos azules, se encontraba sosteniendo su prueba, sus resultados apenas si llegaban a los treinta puntos de los cien posibles.

–Vaya… si quieres podría ayudarte– se ofreció, ella por su parte tenía un ochenta y tres, no consideraba la química como su punto fuerte pero creía que era más que suficiente para ser de ayuda.

Lapis sujeto con fuerza el papel entre sus manos causado que se arrugará considerablemente.

–No necesito tu ayuda– le espetó antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de clase dejando a una Peridot muy confundida atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Es agradable saber que están leyendo y disfrutando aunque sea un poco lo que escribo. :)**

 **Capítulo 4.**

Peridot se encontró en un profundo aburrimiento mientas estaba en el pequeño salón de clases. Los únicos ruidos perceptibles eran provenientes de los ventiladores situados en la parte superior y el sonido chillante del marcador siendo presionado contra el pizarrón blanco al frente de la habitación.

Afuera lo único que perturbaba la tranquilidad era el sonido de las hojas movidas por la fría y suave brisa. Era una calma bastante inusual que sólo había llegado a presenciar a final de curso, cuando algunos profesores exigían dar clases hasta el último día, pero ese no era el caso, todavía quedaban un par de meses para eso.

La desolación del lugar probablemente tenía mucho que ver con el día y la hora. Era sábado en la tarde, por lo general ella estaría trabajando en ese momento, posiblemente una vez cerrada la tienda iría a pasar el rato con Amatista, para después regresar a su apartamento pasada la medianoche. Pero de nuevo ese no era el caso.

En la actualidad se encontraba en clases de recuperación, al parecer su peculiar compañera de laboratorio se había "olvidado" de entregar su investigación, lo cual les ocasionó suspender la materia, lo más molesto de todo es que Lázuli ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de comentarle absolutamente nada. Peridot se encontraba bastante frustrada, era la primera vez que tenía que asistir a clases extras, su irritación aumento cuando miró alrededor, sólo había nueve personas en la habitación y ninguna de ellas era Lázuli.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Peridot intento llegar hasta su lugar sin derribar ninguno de los alimentos que sostenía en sus manos, cosa bastante difícil considerando la cantidad de gente que tuvo que esquivar durante su trayecto, apenas si pudo encontrar el camino de regreso a su asiento pero para su suerte Rose era bastante fácil de identificar aun en una gran multitud.

Rose sostenía al pequeño Steven en su manos quien reía mientras Perla que estaba sentada a su lado agitaba una llaves. Peridot dejo dos espacios vacíos y se acomodó, poco tiempo después se unieron Zafiro y Amatista con más comida. Una vez cada quien tenía sus alimentos correspondientes esperaron a que comenzará el juego. Por supuesto, Amatista tenía la mayor cantidad de comida.

– ¡Buenos tardes a todos! Ante ustedes la adorable Sardonyx hablándoles en vivo, desde lo que parece ser el juego más impresionante de la temporada. –La voz de una miembro de las Crystal Gems resonó por los altavoces del pequeño estadio dando inicio al partido.

Toda la gente comenzó a vitorear y sacudir diversas pancartas en cuanto ambos equipos entraron al campo, sin embargo, toda la atención de Peridot se dirigió inmediatamente a una chica bastante familiar de cabello azul, estaba vestida con el uniforme oficial del equipo y una gorra azul con blanco, el nombre de Bob se encontraba tanto en la camisa como en la gorra.

Sus miradas se encontraron unos segundos antes de que Lapis desviara la vista, toda la expresión de indiferencia de Lapis fue sustituida por una de profunda molestia, Peridot solo se encogió en su asiento.

Rápidamente ambos equipos tomaron sus lugares, la sección que dirigía Rubí batearía primero; ellas estaban utilizando el uniforme de entrenamiento. La chica rubia vio como Lapis se dirigió al jardín central ya que estaba en el equipo contrario. Durante todo el partido no pudo evitar observar a Lázuli, fue bastante incomodo ya que cerca de cuatro veces sus ojos se encontraron, Peridot no creía posible que una persona pudiera intimidar tanto con una simple acción. Peridot debía de admitir que a pesar de la indiferencia de Lapis era bastante buena, ya que atrapó casi todas las pelotas que terminaron en su sección del campo, por otro lado cuando fue su turno de batear logró llegar hasta la siguiente base sin ningún problema, a pesar de que la pelota literalmente cayó al suelo nada más golpear el bate.

Al final del partido el equipo de Rubí fue declarado ganador por una carrera, casi la mitad del estadio estalló en acaloradas ovaciones. La razón para tanta euforia además de que el partido tenía como propósito determinar que sección del equipo jugaría de titular en las regionales, también era un enfrentamiento tácito entre las dos fraternidades, cada equipo estaba conformado únicamente por miembros ya sea de las Crystal Gems o del Homeworld.

–Vaya eso fue de lo más entretenido. –Exclamó Sardonyx a través de los altavoces. –No olviden ir a comprar bocadillos, el partido de futbol americano comienza en treinta minutos.

Todas las chicas se retiraron en cuanto terminó el juego, nadie era muy adepta a los deportes pero estaban ahí para mostrar su apoyo a Rubí. Una vez fuera del estadio se dirigieron a la fraternidad a festejar la victoria, bastantes miembros de las Crystal Gems se les unieron en el camino. La seguridad de la escuela se presentó a detener la celebración cerca de las tres y media de la mañana…

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Para Peridot las cosas no parecían tener mucha mejora, debido a las clases de recuperación tenía que lidiar con Lázuli un día extra a la semana, a diferencia de sus primeras interacciones ahora se mostraba indiferente, molesta e incluso grosera en todo momento. Para la chica rubia era cada vez más difícil mantenerse en calma.

–Eres escalofriante.

Peridot fue sacada de sus pensamientos como esas palabras salieron de Lázuli. Había estado tratando de iniciar una conversación con ella ya que necesitaban traer algunos materiales para su clase de laboratorio pero en vez de eso sólo había sido capaz de mirarla antes de que ella dijera tales cosas.

Lapis no espero una contestación y se retiró en silencio dejando una muy desconcertada Peridot. Sus palabras permanecieron en su mente bastante tiempo.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

El cliente salió de la tienda bastante satisfecho con una copia de la última temporada de chicos sin hogar. Centi volvió a contar el dinero antes de guardarlo en la registradora, estaba a punto de ir a llenar los espacios vacíos en los anaqueles cuando cierta pequeña estudiante parecía tener una profunda reflexión en medio de uno de los pasillos, totalmente pérdida en sus pensamientos.

–Peridot, ¿sigues viva? –Inquirió Centi situándose a su lado.

–Centi, ¿piensas que soy escalofriante? – la pregunta salió de forma inconsciente.

La chica más alta levantó la ceja, antes de soltar una leve risa.

–Por supuesto que sí, sólo mira tu cabello –bromeó tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga.

Su respuesta obviamente se fue por el sentido equivocado ya que Peridot azotó levemente su cabeza contra el mueble cercano.

–Estás extraña –anunció Centi, – ¿Pasó algo?

La chica rubia soltó un profundo suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza. No entendía como aquel comentario la estaba molestando tanto, estaba segura que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona habría recibido una respuesta sarcástica de su parte. Quizá la extraña actitud que estaba tomando era debido a que en primera instancia Lázuli había sido amable con ella y de un momento a otro se mostraba bastante hostil.

–Son ideas mías, olvídalo –desestimó mientras volvía a la pila de cajas que estaba acomodando. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no le iba a prestar importancia a lo que dijera la chica de cabello azul.

–Vamos sabes que puedes decirme, estoy para ayudarte. –insistió la morena.

–En serio, no es nada.

Centi se encogió de hombros, aunque no conforme estaba segura de que pronto se enteraría qué le pasaba a su pequeña amiga, ya que por lo general tendía a ser muy expresiva en todos los sentidos.

Para su fortuna el resto del día paso con bastante desasosiego y el pequeño incidente de Peridot pronto quedo olvidado. Amatista se presentó más tarde esa noche para llevar a su amiga a un concierto underground, invitaron a Centi quien declinó amablemente.

Para su sorpresa les fue bastante fácil dar con el lugar a pesar de la cantidad de clubes que había por la zona. Nada más entrar se encontraron con Bismuto que al parecer estaba trabajando como elemento de seguridad debido a su gran tamaño y complexión, sin mencionar que podía ser bastante intimidante cuando quería.

– ¡Hey hola chicas! Amatista, ha sido un tiempo, creí que no te volvería a ver hasta que necesitaras otra perforación. – las saludó con gran euforia mientras las levantaba con sus enormes brazos. Bismuto era una chica alta de complexión ancha, su tez era de color café claro y su cabello se encontraba en rastas pintadas de diversos colores, diversos tatuajes tribales adornaban sus musculosos brazos.

– ¿Perforación? – preguntó Peridot una vez estaba de nuevo en el piso, se frotó su hombro adolorido debido a tan fuerte recibimiento.

–Vaya Amatista, creí que a estas alturas ya habrías hecho algo para que Peridot pudiera apreciarla cada que tuviera la oportunidad– expresó Bismuto riendo escandalosamente mientras la chica más pequeña se sonrojaba un poco.

–Siento que me estoy pendiendo de algo aquí –agregó la chica rubia viendo entre las dos de sus amigas con expresiones totalmente diferentes.

–Ignora lo que dice, ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta decir cosas sin sentido Dot –argumentó Amatista, por un segundo le dio una mirada estrecha a la chica con tatuajes.

–Bien, sólo diré que cierta persona se está tomando mucho tiempo en ciertas cuestiones. – Bismuto se encogió de hombros.

–Como sea, ¿a qué hora tocará Greg? – Preguntó Amatista tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

–Vendrá aquí en cuanto terminé su turno en el autolavado, el pequeño hombre se está tomando muy enserio eso de ser responsable.

–Sí, necesita todo el dinero posible ahora que tiene un hijo. Es bueno ver que a pesar de tus diferencias con Rose le consigas trabajo

–Que puedo decir, él sabe cómo tocar la guitarra.

La plática fue súbitamente interrumpida por la entrada de un gran grupo de personas que consistían en su mayoría en miembros del equipo de futbol americano, al frente su capitana Jaspe parecía bastante jactanciosa.

–Más te vale no causar problemas esta vez –advirtió Bismuto cruzando los brazos y dándole una media sonrisa.

–Eso no pasaría si los demás imbéciles se controlaran –le respondió Jaspe en forma neutra.

–Es difícil mantener el control cuando se trata de ti –expresó Bismuto con un tono claramente licencioso. Tanto Peridot como Amatista se quedaron anonadadas.

–Tienes razón, quizá debería ponerte en tu lugar de forma adecuada –comentó lúdicamente mientras una sonrisa sardónica apareció en su rostro. A comparación de par de chicas Jaspe estaba bastante acostumbrada a los coqueteos descarados de Bismuto.

–Sabes dónde buscarme, pero te aseguro que estoy poniendo resistencia.

Jaspe río condescendiente antes de negar con la cabeza y retirarse al parecer bastante divertida.

– ¡Qué carajo fue eso Bismuto! – exclamó Amatista una vez se recuperó de la conmoción.

– ¡Jaspe tiene novia!– agregó Peridot.

– ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver Peridot! –la chica más pequeña vocifero antes de suspirar cansada. –Sabes qué, no quiero saber, acabas de traumatizarme. Iremos a disfrutar la noche. Nos vemos luego.

–Sólo fue un pequeño coqueteo inocente –intentó excusarse pero Amatista desestimo la cuestión con su mano antes de marcharse aún en la negación de que su amiga estuviera coqueteando con alguien totalmente desagradable como Jaspe.

Ambas chicas se integraron con rapidez al ambiente, compraron bebidas y se establecieron en una mesa enfrente de la pista del baile. Charlaron de su día y otras cuantas anécdotas graciosas hasta que Amatista notó que su acompañante parecía no quitarle los ojos a Jaspe quien bailaba en medio de dos chicas del equipo de beisbol conocidas como Eyeball y Doc. El dúo parecía estar disputando por la atención de Jaspe.

–Pareces muy interesada en ella, ¿fue por lo que paso con Bismuto? –cuestionó dubitativa Amatista señalando brevemente a Jaspe.

–No, sólo pensaba en Lázuli. No creo que le gusté ver a novia bailando tan cerca con otras chicas.

–Posiblemente está disfrutando su tiempo libre sin esa idiota. –sugirió Amatista. –Ven acabo de recibir un mensaje de Greg, está a punto de subir al escenario, vamos al frente para tener un buen lugar.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Peridot golpeó repetidamente el borrador de su lápiz en la banca mientras intentaba encontrar la solución a la última ecuación química en su hoja de examen. Una vez terminó el ejercicio revisó todo para asegurarse de que estaba contestado adecuadamente, conforme con sus respuestas se levantó de su asiento para entregar la prueba.

De regreso a su asiento no pudo evitar notar a Lázuli que parecía estar teniendo bastantes problemas, más de la mitad de la primera parte del examen se encontraba en blanco a pesar de haber trascurrido más de media hora desde el inicio de la clase. La chica rubia observó que ni siquiera contaba con la hoja de fórmulas, equivalencias y valencias, probablemente no se había enterado del examen ya que se ausentaba con frecuencia.

Peridot volvió a su lugar y guardo sus pertenencias. De repente, el profesor se excusó para ir por algunos documentos a su oficina al final del pasillo, la verdadera razón de su salida era la cara de desesperación y sufrimiento en algunos de sus estudiantes.

–Puedes ocupar mi formulario –, Peridot se encontró de repente en el lugar de Lapis mientras le tendía una hoja en donde tenía todo lo necesario para revolver el examen incluyendo un par de anotaciones e incluso ejercicios resueltos.

–No quiero tu basura, lárgate –le espetó con dureza.

–Muy bien, ya llegue a mi límite. ¡Deja de ser una perra conmigo, solo he intentado ser amable! Has lo que quieras con la estúpida hoja. – Declaró Peridot acaloradamente azotando el papel junto con su palma en la banca. La mirada de Lapis se estrechó y sus manos se cerraron en puños.

– ¿Puedo tomarle foto a las respuestas?–, el chico del asiento de a un lado salió de la nada interrumpiendo su enfrentamiento.

–Claro –contestó la chica rubia desconcertada y en tono de pregunta, otras tres personas se aproximaron rápidamente a sacar fotografías con sus celulares.

Después de eso la tensión entre Lapis y ella parecía disminuir considerablemente, sin embargo Peridot se marchó enseguida, no estaba dispuesta en tolerar más a la chica de cabello azul. Odiaba tanto sus respuestas lacónicas y vacías de sentimientos acompañadas de una profunda indiferencia que parecían ser dirigidos únicamente a ella. _"¡Puede hacer lo que quiera con el papel de mierda, yo solo quería ayudar!"_. Casi golpeó con la puerta al profesor a su salida.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Peridot estaba bastante conforme con el resultado de su prueba, este sería el último sábado que tendría que ir a clases los fines de semana, cosa bastante genial considerando los estrepitosos cambios del clima que se estaban presentando. La chica rubia ya se había resignado a que su ropa recién lavada se mojaría debido a la tormenta. La lluvia se mantuvo constante a pesar de las dos horas de clases que trascurrieron.

La chica de lentes observó desde la puerta del edificio la caída del agua, había permanecido ahí cerca de diez minutos con la esperanza de que se detuviera pero no parecía ser el caso. Sacó su celular para pedirle a Garnet que viniera a recogerla cuando una cierta chica indiferente caminaba en dirección a la salida. Peridot fingió ignorar su presencia mientras accedía a su lista de contactos.

La chica rubia casi sale corriendo hacía la lluvia cuando Lapis se acercó a ella. En cambio mantuvo la calma y su mirada fija en el teléfono.

–Gracias por la ayuda, realmente la necesitaba – expresó casualmente a su lado. Esta vez parecía más tranquila e incluso podría decirse que amigable.

–No fue nada–, se forzó a decir ya que continuaba molesta.

–Si quieres puedo llevarte a la parada de autobús, mi paraguas es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas – Lapis se ofreció.

– ¿Ahora simplemente vas a ser amable conmigo otra vez? –preguntó dubitativa e incrédula por el repentino cambio de actitud.

–Favor por favor –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

–No funciona así. Además es tu culpa que este aquí.

–En eso tienes razón –musitó Lapis casi tímida mientras observaba el piso. –Lo siento por eso.

Peridot soltó un suspiro y llamo a Garnet, para su desgracia contestó el buzón, después de tres intentos supuso que sería mejor aceptar la oferta de Lázuli quien todavía se encontraba a su lado.

–Bien, voy a aceptar tu ayuda –declaró la chica rubia, definitivamente era mejor que esperar o mojarse en la lluvia.

–Entonces vamos –, Lapis abrió su paraguas y Peridot se acercó a su lado, la rubia tuvo especial cuidado en que sus hombros no se tocaran. Empezaron a caminar a la parada del autobús.

–Sería más rápido ir en la dirección contraria, es decir vivimos en la misma calle…

– ¿¡Eh!? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabes eso? –interrumpió Lapis, se detuvo súbitamente mientras le daba una mirada sospechosa y bastante molesta.

–Te vi salir de tu apartamento una vez hace meses, mi amiga vive en el mismo piso que tú –explicó la chica rubia tratando de mantener la calma lo mejor que pudo. Esperar a que pasara la lluvia parecía ser una mejor opción ahora.

– ¿Y tu amiga es?

– ¿Eso realmente importa? –Replicó –Si vas a hacer más estúpidas preguntas mejor déjame aquí.

Lapis pareció considerar la cuestión por unos segundos antes de regresar sobre sus pasos y caminar en la dirección contraria. La chica más pequeña soltó un profundo suspiro y rodó los ojos.

El trascurso fue bastante silencioso permitiendo a Peridot disfrutar del sonido del agua golpeando con el piso, así como el olor a petricor y pasto mojado. Sin embargo, se sintió obligada a iniciar de nuevo la conversación, se sentía un poco culpable por la forma tan hostil en cómo había estado tratado a Lapis, a diferencia de la chica de ojos azules ella si era considerada.

–Mi amiga se llama Alejandrita, debes de conocerla –comentó siendo lo primero en llegar a su mente.

– ¿A qué viene eso? –cuestionó Lapis.

–Bueno, tú preguntaste.

– ¿Te es necesario justificarte?

– ¿Justificar exactamente qué? – la chica rubia levantó la ceja desconcertada.

–Me has estado siguiendo –la acusó Lapis, sus palabras salieron con bastante veneno.

– Claro que no. ¿A qué viene eso?

–Sabes donde vivo, estabas en la cafetería, en el pasillo y te he descubierto varias veces mirándome, las veces más obvias fueron en el partido de beisbol.

–Mira lo del partido, el pasillo y tu apartamento fueron coincidencias. Admito que fui a dos veces a la cafetería a buscarte, pero era porque estaba un poco preocupada por ti –Peridot se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había utilizado la palabra preocupada, frotó la parte posterior de su cuello inconscientemente.

–Es demasiada casualidad.

–Lo siento, pero es así como son las cosas.

Lapis asintió con la cabeza aunque no convencida trató de determinar que parte de lo que decía la chica más pequeña era verdad.

–Gracias por traerme, –expresó Peridot cuando estaban enfrente del edificio donde vivía, había permanecido en silencio durante el resto del trayecto. –sé que posiblemente no me creas pero realmente no te he estado siguiendo. Espero que las cosas puedan mantenerse tranquilas entre nosotras.

–Lo voy a considerar – dijo Lapis, – Ahora quiero ver que tienes la llave del edificio y que no me estas mintiendo – expresó sonriendo un poco, a pesar de eso la chica más pequeña pudo ver la seriedad en su palabras.

Peridot agitó su mano brevemente antes de desaparecer por la entrada principal.

Comentarios, dudas y sugerencias son bienvenidos. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Peridot casi deja caer el vaso de vidrio que sostenía en su mano cuando abrió la puerta.

El día había comenzado con bastante normalidad, Peridot se levantó considerablemente tarde debido a su desvelo de la noche anterior, limpió su apartamento con rapidez y se deshizo de la basura en los contenedores situados al costado del edificio. Una vez todo en orden, pidió una pizza grande de tres quesos que recibió cerca de veinte minutos después. Se estableció en el sillón y comenzó a ver su temporada favorita de Camp Pining Hearts. Casi a punto de terminar la segunda rebanada de pizza se levantó del sillón en busca de un poco de soda, antes de que pudiera regresar a su lugar; al frente de la televisión, una persona llamó a su puerta. Peridot abrió inmediatamente sin molestarse a comprobar quien era por la mirilla.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Peridot entrecerrando la mirada a la persona que se encontraba frente a su entrada como si fuera algo común.

–Vine a devolverte esto –expresó Lapis casualmente deslizando el cierre de su mochila y extrayendo una USB en forma de alíen –recordé que nunca te la regresé–. Se había encontrado con dos viejas amigas del "Homeworld" en frente del edificio, estaban cargando cajas a un pequeño automóvil con bastante prisa, así que decidió ayudarlas, ya que estaba ahí supuso que sería mejor devolverle la memoria que había hallado cuando vaciaba su mochila el día anterior.

– ¿Cómo supiste cuál era mi apartamento? Creí que yo estaba acosándote –su voz tenía un sarcasmo y molestia evidente, tomo la memoria y la guardaba en su sudadera.

–Me encontré con Centi, ella está en el piso de abajo. Parece confiar mucho en ti, me hizo pensar que tal vez fui un poco hostil contigo.

–Yo diría que bastante. ¿Entonces vas a olvidarte de esa idea estúpida acerca de que te estoy acosando? –preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos, algunas gotas de soda se derramaron en el piso debido al movimiento brusco.

–No, sigo pensando que son demasiadas "coincidencias", pero Centi confía en ti, así que te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda –Lapis se encogió de hombros.

–Vaya que eres considerada –arqueó la ceja y el tono de sarcasmo se mantuvo en su voz. Después de unos segundos la chica rubia observó a Lapis que no parecía tener intensiones de moverse de la puerta.

– ¿Deseas algo más? –cuestionó bruscamente Peridot tratando de volver a su tranquilo día y a su pizza que se enfriaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

–Eres realmente un fastidio –declaró Lapis, todo el arrepentimiento que había sentido se esfumo rápidamente, un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro. No podía creer el trato que estaba recibiendo cuando solo había estado intentado disculparse. La chica rubia estuvo muy tentada a azotarle la puerta en la cara en ese momento.

– ¡Hey! cómo están dos de mis personas favoritas –vociferó Centi, ambas chicas voltearon inmediatamente. – ¿Interrumpo? –cuestionó al ver las expresiones molestas. Lapis incluso parecía que podría golpear a Peridot en ese momento.

– ¿Qué pasa con Nefrita? –todo el semblante de Lapis se relajó en cuanto se dirigió a la chica más alta.

–Parece que nadie se está mudando, están en medio de una reconciliación allá abajo, decidí darles su espacio. –Centi se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba. – ¿Todo bien?

–No realmente –espetó Peridot aún bastante molesta, Lapis por su parte bufo irritada y rodó los ojos. Centi solo pudo reír divertida ante el comportamiento infantil de sus amigas, negó con la cabeza antes de aproximarse a Peridot. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando algo llamó totalmente su atención. –Hey, tienes pizza –declaró feliz debido al olor que salía desde el interior del hogar de la rubia.

–Sí, estaba disfrutando de mi día libre. –señaló la chica más pequeña.

–Lo siento pero vas a tener que compartir, no hay mejor oferta de paz que la pizza –la morena apartó a Peridot de la puerta y sujeto de la muñeca a Lapis obligándola a entrar en el departamento. Lapis no opuso resistencia, quería comprobar si Peridot realmente era agradable tal y como lo había mencionado Centi en varias ocasiones, además de que podía divertirse a costa la chica rubia quien parecía irritarse con facilidad, igualmente la idea de pizza sonaba bastante bien.

– ¿Tú también? –la acusó Peridot levantando los brazos, su amiga caminaba en dirección a la sala de estar con Lapis detrás de ella.

–Amatista lo hace todo el tiempo –comentó entendiendo de que su amiga se refería al hecho de invadir su casa.

Peridot soltó un suspiro cansado. De hecho por lo general hubiera estado feliz de pasar el tiempo con Centi, su único problema era la invitada "extra" quien también parecía tener una amistad profunda con la chica más alta. Resignada tomó dos platos de la alacena, sirvió dos vasos más de soda y los colocó en la mesa de la sala mientras ambas chicas tomaban asiento en el sillón.

Lapis parecía estar buscando al alrededor lo cual irritó aún más a Peridot, se quitó las gafas y se frotó el puente de la nariz tratando de mantener la calma. Centi por su parte colocaba pociones de pizza en los platos antes de pasarlos.

–Gracias –expresó Lapis para después morder su porción.

–Disfrútala, era mi desayuno de mañana –comentó casualmente Peridot. Lapis estrechó la mirada.

– ¿Cuál es el problema entre ustedes? –cuestionó Centi riendo levemente y negando divertida con la cabeza. Conocía a Peridot lo suficiente para saber que el comentario era para molestar y que realmente no tenía ningún inconveniente con la presencia de Lapis en su departamento, de lo contrario lo hubiera exteriorizado, en cambio parecía ver algo más ahí pero no pudo identificarlo. Lapis cruzó los brazos pensando que Centi estaba tomando el lado de Peridot.

–A Peridot a veces le gusta incordiar, no es personal –expresó Centi tratando de mantener las cosas en calma. La chica rubia solo se encogió de hombros.

–No te he visto más en la cafetería –dijo Centi cambiando de repente el tema.

–Ya no trabajo ahí, Jaspe solía quejarse por la distancia y el horario –explicó la chica de ojos azules aun a la defensiva. Peridot pudo ver por un segundo como Centi frunció el ceño, una expresión nada común en su amiga.

Hablaron sobre sus trabajos y sus planes terminado el periodo escolar, recordaron viejas anécdotas de su tiempo como compañeras en el "Homeworld", que Peridot escuchó entretenida, e incluso entraron en una pequeña discusión sobre CPH iniciada porque Lapis era fan de Paulette, Lapis sólo observó divertida cómo Centi y Peridot convirtieron el argumento en un lúdico enfrentamiento con cojines.

Peridot evitó ser golpeada al mover su cuerpo hacía atrás, sin embargo el cojín impacto contra la caja de pizza que a su vez empujó un vaso casi vacío al suelo. Centi intentó sujetarlo pero terminó cayendo, pedazos de vidrio y refresco llenaron el piso de apartamento.

–Lo siento, –se disculpó Centi retirando el cabello que cubría su cara.

–Je, no hay problema, eso fue divertido –declaró Peridot con una sonrisa tratando de calmar su respiración.

Peridot comenzó a levantar los pedazos grandes de vidrio y Lapis se unió a ella. Mientras Centi movía el sillón. Un leve quejido sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica de ojos verdes.

–Estas sangrando –dijo Peridot al notar como Lapis sujetaba la palma de su mano, un leve rastro de sangre se extendía rápidamente hacía su muñeca. La chica de lentes se levantó del piso y fue hasta la cocina en donde guardaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios en uno de los anaqueles inferiores debido a que Peridot se consideraba una persona torpe y propensa accidentes.

Regreso a la sala en donde tomó la mano de Lapis son suavidad en sus pequeñas manos. La chica de cabello azul miró expectante. Peridot quitó el pedazo de vidrio enterrado en su mano, para después vaciar un poco de alcohol directamente en la herida, retiró la sangre con algodón y puso una gasa sobre la herida pegada con micropore.

–Gracias –musitó Lapis entrecerrando su mano.

–No hay problema, ahora no te muevas –, Peridot le ofreció una media sonrisa antes de continuar ayudando a Centi quien barría los pedazos de vidrio. El desastre fue limpiado sin más problemas.

–Bien, ahora vuelvo –enunció Centi –Voy a ver cómo van las cosas, mi auto sigue estacionado afuera con un montón de cajas. No se maten, no tengo imaginación para esconder cuerpos –bromeó antes de salir.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta el único sonido fueron las respiraciones de ambas chicas. Después de un rato Lapis habló para sorpresa de la chica rubia.

– ¿Sabes?, de hecho estaba aquí originalmente para disculparme, me excedí un poco, a pesar de lo que dijo Jenny parece que Centi tiene razón, no eres mala persona –explicó Lapis, mientras veía su mano, jamás hubiera imaginado que Peridot mostrara de alguna forma cierto grado de preocupación por ella y menos por cómo se habían tratado al principio de la tarde. Ciertamente la constante insistencia de Centi acerca de darle una oportunidad a Peridot también había influido.

La chica rubia merecía una disculpa de su parte, principalmente debido al hecho de que por su culpa había tenido que ir a clases de recuperación. Había sido agradable pasar la tarde con ella incluso cuando las cosas fueron bastantes hostiles al principio.

–Seguro –expresó Peridot sin saber que más decir, estaba sorprendida por lo dicho por Lázuli.

La cama se mantuvo hasta que Centi regresó varios minutos después, agradeció a Peridot e incluso acordaron salir las tres juntas alguna vez, Centi se ofreció a llevar a Lapis a casa a pesar de vivir al final de la calle. Lapis sonrió mientras agitaba su mano en despedida, Peridot ofreció el mismo gesto.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

El celular de Peridot sonó indicando que su amiga se encontraba en el piso inferior esperando, tomó su chaqueta negra y comprobó su cabello antes de salir de su apartamento. Utilizó el ascensor para llegar con más rapidez a la planta baja. Amatista ya se encontraba en el vestíbulo de pie a un lado de los buzones y medidores de luz esperando, estaba vestida con una blusa blanca y pantalones negros, tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta, era la primera vez que Peridot la veía con el cabello peinado de forma diferente, también tenía una leve capa de maquillaje, sombra de ojos, delineador y pintalabios color malva.

– ¡Hey Dot! –dijo Amatista nada más ver a su amiga, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a la chica rubia. Ella estaba utilizando una blusa negra con la palabra "Clod" estampada en letras blancas. La blusa era cubierta por una camisa a cuadros negros con verde. Tenía jeans negros y tenis de lona converse a juego. La chica más pequeña tenía que admitir que se veía casualmente atractiva.

– ¿A dónde iremos? –le preguntó después de saludarla.

–Es un secreto –respondió colocando su mano en la espalda baja de la chica de ojos verdes mientras la guiaba a la salida en dirección al auto que pertenecía a Garnet. Ambas abordaron el vehículo. Amatista condujo en silencio a través de las estrechas calles, sus manos sudorosas se aferraban con fuerza al volante mientras trataba de mantener la calma. Peridot por su parte miraba a través de la ventana contemplando la ciudad de noche. Para incomodidad de Amatista casi todo el trayecto estuvieron en silencio. Peridot parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos y ella se encontraba muy nerviosa para tener una conversación coherente.

–Aquí es –comentó Amatista aparcando el auto. –Te va a encantar este lugar –mencionó antes de tomar una respiración profunda. Se froto las manos en su pantalón y tomó su mochila situada en la parte posterior del auto.

–Nadie sabe más que tú acerca lugares donde venden buena comida –expresó Peridot bajando del automóvil.

–Lo encontré por casualidad, quería traerte desde hace tiempo, me alegra que haya encontrado la ocasión perfecta –argumentó dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su acompañante y frotándose la parte posterior del cuello.

–Te dije que no era necesario hacer nada.

–Es tu cumpleaños y para mí es importante –declaró Amatista mientras sujetaba la mano de Peridot y la guiaba hasta la entrada del acogedor restaurante.

–Falta una semana para eso –desestimó Peridot siguiendo a Amatista, el restaurante era en su mayoría hecho de diferentes tipos de madera, las mesas eran redondas, con manteles rojos y una única vela color cerúleo en el centro, la iluminación era proporcionada por luces amarillas y estrellas que además adornaban el techo. Ambas chicas tomaron asiento a lado de un ventanal.

–Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas libre –comentó Amatista esbozando una sonrisa.

–Buenas noches –un hombre de mediana edad vestido con camisa blanca y pantalón negro de vestir se acercó casi inmediatamente y les extendió dos cartas. La chica de ojos violetas le hizo una seña para que esperara.

–Déjame pedir por ti –expresó Amatista. Había probado casi todo el menú hasta encontrar algo que consideraba bastante bueno para la ocasión.

–Está bien pero que sea algo comestible –la chica de ojos verdes bromeó, Amatista se rio con nerviosismo.

–Dos pizzas rosquillas, dos platos de papas y dos malteadas de vainilla –pidió, el camarero anotó todo rápidamente en un bloc antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

– ¿Sucede algo? Estás muy callada hoy –cuestionó Peridot mirando a su amiga.

–Sólo es cansancio –se excusó tratando de aparentar que se encontraba normal, pero era obvio que necesitaba calmarse, quizás hablar un poco podía aliviar sus nervios.

– ¿Qué tal tu día? - preguntó, decidida a iniciar la conversación de manera segura.

–Lo más interesante que hice hoy fue jugar online por la mañana –respondió.

–Eso explica tu ausencia en clase. Perla me culpó a mí por cierto –dijo recordando las quejas de Perla.

–Es tu culpa, me mantienes afuera hasta tarde en días de clases – se justificó lúdicamente.

–Es difícil mantenme lejos de ti 'bromeó'. Deberías ir más seguido, es la única clase que tenemos juntas.

– Voy a tratar, pero levantarme temprano no es lo mío –. Peridot era más una persona de la noche.

Sus órdenes llegaron justo después, el camarero dejó sus platos en la mesa y retiró las cartas antes de marcharse en dirección a otra mesa.

Peridot miró ambos platos, a pesar de ser comida "rápida" estaba servida estilo gourmet. Amatista hizo una seña con la mano para indicarle que probará. La chica rubia tomo una papa frita entre sus dedos y la llevó hasta su boca. Estaba deliciosa, la cátsup al interior de la papa le daba un sabor único, esperaba que la pizza tuviera el mismo agradable sabor.

–Está bastante bueno –comentó antes de tomar otro bocado.

La cena fue tranquila, de vez en cuando intercambiaron algunas palabras pero la atención de ambas chicas se centró principalmente en la comida. Amatista se relajó notablemente debido a eso.

Una vez terminaron la ingesta de alimentos, Amatista buscó su mochila situada justo debajo de la mesa. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de extraer una caja de cartón verde del tamaño de un DVD, se la extendió a Peridot quien la acepto inmediatamente y retiró la tapa superior, dentro se encontraba un marco color negro decorado con estrellas. El marco contenía una foto de ambas sentadas en la arena en una puesta de sol, había sido tomada en un viaje que realizaron en la playa hace tiempo.

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en la cara de Peridot al recordar ese fantástico día, fue el primer viaje que hizo con las "Crystal Gems". Amatista se sintió bastante orgullosa por lograr aquella expresión en su amiga.

Lo siguiente que le entregó fue una pequeña caja de joyería que Peridot miró extrañada levemente, conocía bastante bien a Amatista para saber que regalar joyería no era su estilo, examinó la caja unos segundos antes de abrirla. En su interior se encontraba un collar color negro con una Peridot en forma triangular y de dos delgados brazaletes, una de ellos hacía juego con el collar mientras que el otra era de plata, amatistas circulares y Peridotos triangulares adornaban toda su extensión. La chica de ojos verdes se quedó sin habla por la sorpresa. Amatista no podía estar más feliz en ese momento debido a la reacción de Peridot.

–Ya que tu nombre viene de una gema pensé que sería un regalo apropiado.

–Amatista esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo –Peridot negó con la cabeza.

–Lo compré específicamente para ti, sólo quería que tuvieras una idea de lo especial para mí, –musitó intentando mantener sus emociones bajo control. Estuvo tentada a preguntarle si podía colocarle el collar pero decidió mantener la calma, una extraña sensación de vacío y presión invadía su estómago.

Peridot la miró por unos segundos intentando entender lo que pasaba, no parecía ser la misma Amatista que había conocido durante años. Antes de que sus pensamientos fueran más profundos la chica de ojos violetas le dio una tarjeta adornada únicamente con un moño. Era una tarjeta de Steam con 300 puntos.

–Vaya, realmente te excediste –expresó Peridot observando sus obsequios. Amatista solo sonrió satisfecha.

Ambas dejaron el restaurante después de una breve discusión sobre la cuenta, Peridot insistía en pagar pero Amatista se negó, tuvo que amenazar a Peridot acerca de borrar su perfil online. Al final Amatista pagó la cuenta.

Caminan de regreso al auto, la mano de Amatista se encontraba en el hombro de Peridot, la chica rubia levantó levemente la ceja, no le molestaba que Amatista la tocara pero ciertamente lo había estado haciendo demasiado desde el inicio de la noche, al final prefirió no decir nada ya que sintió que sería algo desconsiderado.

–Sucede algo –cuestionó Amatista al ver que su amiga se detenía.

–Están solicitado una gran cantidad de personal por aquí –comentó mientras sacaba su celular.

– ¿Estás pensando en cambiarte de trabajo?

–No es para mí –respondió terminando de enviar un mensaje y volviendo a caminar. Amatista se encogió de hombros.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –ponderó Peridot mirando que la chica de ojos violetas, no conducía utilizando la ruta habitual para regresar al campus, sin embargo iban en dirección a la universidad.

–Es una sorpresa.

El auto comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, Peridot tardó en reconocer en lugar en el que se encontraban ya que sólo una vez había pasado por ahí, y eso fue cerca de dos años atrás.

El lugar en donde se encontraban era un lujoso edificio estilo art Deco, la estatua de la fundadora de la universidad WD se encontraba en el vestíbulo exterior, constituido principalmente de mármol. Bajo las escaleras que llevaban al edificio de posgrado estaba una enorme fuente rectangular, luces de colores iluminaban el agua. Era una vista bastante agradable sin mencionar que una arboleda se extendía por alrededor, debido a la estación las hojas de los arboles presentaban diversas tonalidades que iban desde un verde intenso hasta un naranja traslucido. Era una vista confortable, a Amatista le hubiera gustado traer a Peridot durante el atardecer pero a esa hora todavía se encontraba gente en la estructura.

–Espero que no estemos aquí para hacer vandalismo –comentó casualmente Peridot mirando a su alrededor. Amatista solo río divertida.

–Definitivamente alguna vez tendremos que hacer eso, pero en esta ocasión no es así. Sólo pensé en que podríamos apreciar la vista.

Amatista se sentó en el borde de la fuente y la chica rubia se sentó a su lado. La suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos. Peridot se encontraba bastante desconcertada, Amatista estaba actuando de manera muy diferente a lo habitual.

–A veces siento que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos conocimos, otras veces como hoy siento que no te conozco lo suficiente –dijo Amatista tomando una respiración profunda, el vacío en su estómago se intensifico y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró. Ansiedad, incertidumbre y nerviosismo estaban intensamente presentes en ese momento, su mente se quedó en blanco pero había planeado eso por meses, definitivamente tenía que seguir adelante.

–Lo que realmente quiero decir, es que sin importar tu respuesta…

Un tono de llamada interrumpió el momento.

–Adelante, contesta –dijo Amatista tratando de mantener un tono neutro en su voz, aunque por dentro sentía ganas de matar a la persona que estaba interrumpiendo.

Peridot sacó su celular inmediatamente, miro la pantalla por unos momentos, "Lázuli" fue el nombre que apareció en su pantalla, antes de que pudiera contestar la persona del otro lado de la línea colgó, una notificación de llamada perdida apareció casi al mismo instante.

–Lo siento. Creo que se equivocó –declaró Peridot. – ¿Qué estabas diciendo? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar su celular.

–Espera, ¿esa era Lázuli, Lapis Lázuli? –Cuestionó Amatista molesta al ver el nombre de la chica de cabello azul en la pantalla. – ¿Por qué te está llamando? ¿Por qué si quiera la tienes registrada? –exigió irritada. –Por lo que me has dicho no ha sido más que una perra contigo –declaró.

–Creo que ahora nos llevamos mejor y no la llames perra –amonestó a Amatista, aún se sentía culpable por decirle así a Lapis tiempo atrás. –Quizá necesite algo, espera creo que voy a llamarle.

Amatista cruzo los brazos y se molestó más, había escuchado de Peridot quejarse varias veces de la chica con la que compartía clase, no entendía cómo podía ser tan condescendiente a pesar de la actitud de mierda que Lapis tenía hacia ella.

–Me voy a casa –musitó Amatista soltando un suspiro cansado.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Amatista caminaba en dirección a su habitación cuando la luz de la sala de estar llamó su atención, atravesó el pasillo pero solo pudo ver una silueta debido a la escaza iluminación, tuvo que acercarse lo suficiente para notar que era Perla, estaba sentada en el sillón con una taza de té entre sus manos.

– ¿Todo bien P? –preguntó Amatista curiosa.

–Tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño. –respondió. –Llegas tarde, pensé que ibas a pasar afuera la noche –admitió mirando sus pies, su mente se había imaginado todo tipo de situaciones que prefería no recordar. –Estaba preocupada por ti –expresó Perla en voz tímida, había estado tentada a llamarla varias veces pero no quería arruinar un posible momento, sabía cómo se sentía Amatista por Peridot.

–De hecho hace más de dos horas que dejé a Peridot en su departamento, me quede mirando su ventana desde el auto hasta que apagó la luz –masculló dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Peridot la había mirado totalmente confundida cuando le dijo que se iba a casa. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que debido a eso había olvidado devolver la llamada a Lapis.

– ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó aunque realmente no quería escuchar la respuesta, probablemente se había quedado en su auto tanto tiempo tratando de calmar su euforia.

Amatista río incomoda antes de hablar –Lo arruiné, –espetó –empezó a hablar de otra chica y no sé qué me paso. Me quede afuera de su casa esperando a que tuviera de nuevo el valor.

– ¿Entonces le dijiste?

–No.

Perla se sintió extrañamente aliviada y egoísta al mismo tiempo, Amatista se veía derrotada, ella era consiente de todo el trabajo y esfuerzo que la chica más pequeña había invertido para confesarse a Peridot. Por otro lado la pálida chica ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía por Amatista, sabía que era algo más profundo de amistad pero no podía poner un sentimiento exacto, además de que la razón principal por la que tenía esos pensamientos era debido a que Amatista fue quien estuvo presente y la apoyó en todo momento cuando Greg apareció.

El gruñido del estómago de Amatista sacó a ambas chicas de sus pensamientos.

–Ven, te prepararé algo de comer –dijo Perla antes de caminar a la cocina.

–Crees que podamos ver una película después. No me siento bien.

–Por supuesto.

Perla calentó dos platos de ziti en el microondas y comieron frente al televisor viendo repeticiones de series antiguas. Cuando era obvio que no podían permanecer despiertas más tiempo apagaron el televisor pero antes de que pudieran ir a sus habitaciones; por primera vez en casi diez años Amatista lloró sobre Perla, la chica de ojos agua marina la sostuvo con fuerza.


End file.
